ACHELE: Let Me Claim You
by loveisforlovelies
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Requested story.   Lea and Dianna have a tickle fight and discover what it can lead to. No in-depth backstory; just two friends, who may or may not have feelings for each other ;    SMALL SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE: Sheila!...RATED T


****Hello, Lovelies! I'm taking a bit of a break from my multi-chapter fics to write a little something for a reader (alyssanm), who requested some cute little Achele fluff :) So here it is…a tickle fight, in which both girls win!**

**Let Me Claim You**

Dianna shifts in her sleep, pressing her face into the couch cushions, causing her to begin suffocating herself. Being the stubborn sleeper that she is, she doesn't move, as if she's challenging the couch to a game of chicken…who will pull away first? From the loveseat, a few feet away, Lea looks from the softly playing television to the ridiculous scene beside her…She places her bet that the couch will win. The brunette only shakes her head upon seeing the blonde rub her face into the creases between the cushions, desperate for air, as her arms dig underneath and tighten around the plush square like she's trying to fight back by squeezing the life out of the _lifeless_ cushion…an eye for an eye.

Lea's lips curve up into an amused smile as she watches her napping, but determined friend kick her legs around; her head beginning to reappear from the unknown depths of the couch. A muffled whine rolls over the volume of the television, as Dianna finally surrenders and pops her head out, gasping for air.

"Aw, you _almost _had the couch right where you wanted it… _Almost!_" Lea teases, upon seeing the blonde roll over on her back, breathing hard with her cheeks flushed pink. She doesn't respond; she just rubs her heavy-lidded eyes and yawns, before stretching and curling back up on the couch.

"Oh, no you don't," Lea says, standing up and taking the small step over to the sleepy girl. "Di, it's only nine o'clock; we have the whole night ahead of us. Now, up, up!" She pries the blonde's arms up away from her head and pulls her until she falls face first off the couch and onto the carpeted floor…where she snuggles against the soft surface.

"Diiii! Get up," Her best friend whines, her body limp as she bounces up and down on her toes. "You promised we would have a fun girls' weekend!"

Dianna sighs and rolls over to look up at Lea. The green of her eyes is barely visible behind her droopy eyelids. "Sleep _is_ fun," she mumbles and starts to roll back over.

"That's it, Dianna Agron_sky_!" The small brunette stomps her foot and calls out, "Sheeeila!" Her voice rings out innocently so, but is underlined with malicious intentions, "Sheila, honey…Guess who wants to play with you!"

"Okay, okay!" The blonde shoots back up on the couch and brings her legs up against her chest, just in time, to avoid the cuddly furball otherwise known as Sheila. "She's so weird!" The blonde comments and looks down at the dark-haired feline, who is trying to claw her way on top of the sofa.

Lea gasps in dramatic fashion, "Be nice!" She shrills, scooping up the cat and cradling it in her arms like a furry baby. Dianna eyes Sheila suspiciously, when she tilts her small head to stare at the blonde, before meowing and reaching a tiny paw out to her. "See, she likes you! Don't you, sweetie?" Lea coos, while lifting Sheila up at arm's length and making strange baby noises.

"You're _both _weird," Dianna interrupts, as she stands and heads to the kitchen.

"We resent that!" Lea calls out after her and lets the spoiled cat down, "Go get the meanie, Sheila; go get her!" She whispers against the cat's head, before it darts off to seek out the said meanie.

It's no more than two seconds when Lea lets out a hearty laugh.

"Lea!" There's a bang and an affectionate meow, quickly following Dianna's cry. "Get her away!"

When Lea enters the kitchen she laughs harder at witnessing Dianna scrambling on the floor to get away from her little Sheila. Dianna's on her back and Sheila has a nice paw grip on her chest, as she licks the laughing girl's neck.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Dianna manages to yell between her giggles.

"She's just showing you that she cares! You know cats are very territorial. They lick humans when they want to claim them. They get the instinct to do so from their mothers, who licked them as kittens not just to clean them, but to show affection." Lea explains, as if she's teaching some sort of Cat 101 course.

"I don't care!" Dianna squeals and tries to pluck the cat off her.

Lea smiles as her friend squirms and is trying so hard to dislodge Sheila, without harming her. "Fine," She bends down and pulls Sheila off and cuddles the cat against her own chest. "That's what the meanie gets, huh, sweetie," Lea baby talks; Sheila meows happily.

Dianna glares at them and rubs at her neck, "I love cats, but she's too much…and you're too much, too," the blonde remarks as she stands up and straightens out her clothes.

"You love us, now hush!" Lea scolds and ruffles the blonde's hair. "Give her a kiss, Di," Lea orders, shoving Sheila in her face.

"No!" Dianna squeaks out and backs away from the advancing furball being carried toward her. Her back hits the counter and before she can side-step, Lea drops Sheila, who lands on all fours and runs off when the brunette shoos her away.

"You're being mean," Lea frowns and presses against the nervous blonde.

"I'm sorry…I just…Does she have to quote unquote _claim _me, every time I come over?" Dianna asks, wincing at the thought, "It tickles and I'm sensitive and I don't like it."

Lea smirks and wraps her arms loosely around Dianna's neck and strokes the nape softly. "Are you sure you don't like it?" The look in her eyes is playful and Dianna catches on immediately.

"Oh, I'm sure," she smirks back and raises an eyebrow, "But I would love to claim you," she adds and quickly starts licking at Lea's neck.

The brunette laughs and scrunches her shoulders up, but brings them back down when she feels Dianna's fingers slide up her shirt, tickling the small of her back. "No, Di!" She screams and pulls away, before making a mad dash out of the kitchen and down the hall, into her bedroom.

Dianna smiles, loving Lea's instinct to take this to the bedroom. The blonde follows and stops short of the room, not hearing any sound from her best friend. "Leaaaa! Lea, honey…Guess who wants to play with you!" The blonde mimics Lea's sing-songy voice and exact words, when the girl called for Shelia, earlier. Dianna waits, but hears no reply. She tip-toes into the room and looks around, not finding Lea anywhere. Just as she's about to walk out and search another room, Lea jumps out from behind the door, causing Dianna to yelp and jump back.

"Gotcha!" Lea shouts, taking advantage of her friend's stunned state and pouncing on her, sending her backwards, until she falls onto her soft, comfy bed. The smaller girl immediately starts playing with the taller girl's ribs, earning a growly laugh and a few snorts from her.

"Oh my God! Hahahhahagrrrhaha!" She laughs and tries to roll over to top the brunette. "Nooo! I can't!"

"You can't what? !" Lea teases, laughing and enjoying her dominance.

"Ahhahahahaha! I can't, I can't!" She somehow manages to curl up on her side, as Lea moves around to get to a more ticklish spot on the blonde's ribcage. "Pllllleeease! Oh God!"

"I think you mean _Oh, Lea!_" giggles said girl. "Say it, Di," Lea laughs, waiting for the magic words.

The blonde just shakes her head and drifts into silent laughter.

"Awww," the petite brunette smiles and leans down to kiss Dianna's blushing face. "Are you twicklwish?"

Dianna manically nods her head and snorts, trembling under Lea's tickling fingers. The girl stops her tickle attack, but not long enough for the blonde to catch her breath.

"I'm not done!" Lea exclaims, when Dianna tries to sit up. She lifts the girl's shirt and starts blowing raspberries on her stomach.

Dianna screams before giggling and trying to push Lea's head away, by reaching out and tickling under her arms. Lea yelps and laughs against the firm tummy beneath her, sending little vibrations through Dianna's body, straight to her lower region. She arches her back off the bed as the new sensation seems to jolt her; and she flips Lea over and straddles her thighs.

A wide smile spreads across both their faces, as Dianna wiggles her fingers above Lea's twitchy body.

"Hurry!" Lea squeals, not being able to handle the anticipation of the attack, as she covers her face with her hands.

Dianna smirks and lightly goes for one of Lea's most ticklish spots…her hips. "Okay, you asked for it!" The blonde laughs and holds on while her friend bucks underneath her.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Diiii!" Lea bellows and tries to curl up and buck, curl up and buck, curl up and buck. Dianna kneads at the smaller girl's hips and waist line, perhaps enjoying the bucking a tad too much. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes!" She teases Lea, who is screaming in her hysterics.

"I hate you! I hate you, so much!" She lies, hoping it will distract the blonde…it doesn't work.

"Well, you'll reallllly going to hate me when I do this!" Dianna gets off the brunette and grabs her ankles.

"Don't you dare! Dianna! Don't!" Lea sits up and smacks the blonde's butt, trying to shoo her away from her feet. "Pleeeehahaha!"

Dianna doesn't bother listening for her friend's pleas and soon to be threats, she just wraps on arm around her ankles and starts spider-tickling the soft bottoms of her feet.

"Now, who's twicklwish?" The taller girls asks, feeling a little deliciously evil as she wiggles her fingertips under Lea's toes. "Look! Your little toesies are dancing," laughs the blonde, loving the control she has because she knows once she lets go, she's a dead woman.

"I'm going to kill you! Ahhhahahahaha!"

"Oh, you are, huh?" Dianna questions, while exploring the sensitive arches on Lea's feet. "Not if you die laughing, first!"

"Noooo! Plea-plea-pleasssse!" Lea hiccups and gives up trying to fight off the tickling blonde.

Dianna looks at her best friend and her big grin softens into an adoring smile, she slows her fingers down to a comfortable stroke and watches as Lea's face fades back to its normal shade. Lea finally opens her eyes and the first thing she does is glare at her friend, whose smile drops immediately.

"I'm sorry!" Dianna blurts, about to scramble off the bed but Lea grabs her shirt and pulls her back down, so she's hugging her from behind.

"Not good enough," she replies, "I want you to beg for my forgiveness," she whispers into her friend's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Dianna whimpers and the weakened sound only fans Lea's fire, as she slips her hands under Dianna's shirt and tickles her lower stomach because she knows she found a spot there when she was blowing raspberries on her.

"Where's that tickle spot, Di?" She coos, as the blonde squirms on top of her, giggling and becoming very warm to the touch.

"It tickles!" She cries out, but lets me explore some more.

"You like it!" Lea says, a bit surprised and a whole lot of excited at this new discovery. "You like being tickled!"

"No, no, no! Not there! Hahahaha!" She exclaims, once Lea accidently strokes that spot just below her belly button. Lea revels in the moment and laughs, amused that Dianna isn't trying to move her hands away.

"Yes, there!" She smiles against the blonde's ear and decides to take advantage of this new kink. She lets Dianna slide off and onto the empty space on the bed and even allows her to catch her breath. Lea admires the cute little dimples around her friend's smile, as she starts to relax and open her eyes, again.

"Ready for more?" The brunette asks with a sexy smirk.

The blonde's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Wait, Le-"

She's cut-off by her own contagious laughter, as Lea goes for her sides and her little abs. All the while, Dianna laughs silently, looking adorable as she shakes and squirms, but never pushing Lea's hands away.

"Beg me, Di!" Lea orders, "Beg me for forgiveness!" She's highly amused when the blonde refuses with a head shake and a silent "no."

The smaller girl feels strangely powerful on top of her ticklish friend and is shy to admit that she's actually very much into having this dominance. She looks down Dianna and sees little tears in the corners of her tightly shut eyes. Gosh, she's so sensitive, but she likes it…scratch that, she loves it. Lea jolts when Dianna first thrusts her hips, and again when she thrusts a second time…and a third, and a fourth.

"Beg me, Di!" Lea demands, again, but this time for something else. "Beg me to keep going," she seductively whispers into the blonde's ear. "Beg me, or I'll stop and you can go to sleep."

"No," Dianna finally finds the motivation to speak, "No sleep, please," she nearly whimpers, as I slow the deep, fast tickling to a soothing soft rub on her torso.

"I thought you said sleep is fun!" Lea laughs, a full teasing smile on her face.

"I lied," the blonde blurts, not wanting the sensations to stop.

"Then admit you like it," she says, needing and wanting to hear it from Dianna. "Admit that you're turned on."

The blonde looks embarrassed, sensing this Lea softens her tone and says, "Admit it because I am really turned on and I just want to take this tickle fight up a notch. Plus, I need to give you a good licking…Sheila's crazy if she thinks she can just claim you like that; everyone knows you're mine," Lea says playfully, but with a bit of seriousness in her tone.

Dianna blushes more and nods, too shy to actually say it out loud. Lea smiles and crawls off the taller girl and under the covers on the vacant side of the bed, followed by a very happy blonde. Shortly after, clothes are being thrown out from under the blanket and some cute giggles and moans begin to fill the room.


End file.
